


Poem - Kinktober 2k18 Day 3 - Honeymoon

by Samori (Vicki_Venom)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Body Shots, Consensual Non-Consent, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Honeymoon, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, Multi, Oral Sex, Sort Of, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Samori
Summary: Kinktober 2K18 - Day 3 - Honeymoon





	Poem - Kinktober 2k18 Day 3 - Honeymoon

White pools on the floor,  
The lights are dimmed and wine red  
But I am drunk on you.  
You are the only one I want  
And the only thing between us is the canopy,  
Thinly veiled silk obscuring your figure  
Sprawled on the bed like a Christmas gift.  
Skin flushed like rose petals,  
We collide,  
An ecstatic mess of lace,  
Cotton,  
Leather,  
Plush.  
Untie me with your teeth,  
White and grazing my skin with every kiss,  
Undo me and inhale the scent--  
Cherries, chocolate and rose.  
Rosè on my breath,  
My breasts,  
Drink from my innocence  
As it is only for you.  
Let this bed be our holy matrimony  
Instead of the diamonds that unite us,  
My husband.  
My lover.  
My leather clad devil.  
Taint me with your forked tongue  
And I will take you to rapturous heights.


End file.
